Play with me
by Freedoom
Summary: Kanon escolheu a vida da prostituição por pura diversão, Saga, um poderoso empresário se finje de indignado, mas a verdade é que se diverte. LEMON PESADO Twincest, menagé acho que posso chamar disso  18


___**Saint Seiya não me pretence, infelizmente, se pertencesse seria um BL Hardcore.**_

_Essa fict contém Lemon (sexo entre dois homens) incesto (atos sexuais entre irmãos) se não gosta não leia._

Pelo lado de fora, viu as luzes acesas, pôde enxergar uma sombra passando pela janela. O carro de luxo na entrada indicava que ele não estaria sozinho.

-Idiota- murmurou entre os dentes apertando os punhos.

Em sua mão, um bilhete amarelo escrito à caneta azul molhado de suor.

_"Saga, venha à minha casa hoje, esteje às 10 em ponto"_

Apenas isso, nenhuma assinatura, nenhum comentário adicional. Ele era assim. Havia largado o bilhete em seu carro. Ao sair do prédio do escritório, cansado, estressado com uma vontade louca de ir para casa e encontrar um convite tão..irresistível, acelerou até o local que conhecia bem. Olhou para o relógio de prata, _9:55._

Seu terno de linho escuro estava impecável, seus longos cabelos azuis-petrólio estavam amarrados em um elástico preto, baixo. Um penteado simples. A camisa branca, gravata preta, sapatos italianos.

Seu próprio carro, já estacionado, era uma Ferrari de cor escura também.

Subiu a primeira escada, de frente para o corredor principal do prédio. Tirou de seu bolso um porta-chaves de couro de ema, preto também. As chaves passearam por entre seus dedos até achar a que procurava.

O corredor estava vazio, seus passos eram firmes e ecoavam seco. Ele não exitava, sabia o que veria, mas não exitava. Por dentro estava eufórico, mas finjia que não. Sabia que esse era seu pior defeito, jamais mostrar o que realmente sentia.

Fazia-o se sentir mal, rejeitado, só. Mas o que poderia fazer? Correr em seus braços e abraçá-lo como naqueles filmes americanos? Não, talvez no fundo se entendessem à sua maneira.

Se aproximou do apartamento do segundo andar, agora mais cautelosamente, colocou a chave e lentamente virou a maçaneta.

Na sala, um terno jogado sobre o sofá, obviamente não era dele, apenas da visita, assim como a maleta.

Maleta? Terno? Há Saga sabia quem estava lá naquela noite. Devacar andou até o corredor. O quarto tem duas entradas, uma pela frente e outra por trás. Felizmente a porta de trás parecia mais um armário e ela dava uma vizão perfeita da cama.

Mal se aproximava e ouviu vozes. Vozes não, gemidos, altos, despudorados.

-Ahh Kanon.

Empurrou a porta, ela estava apenas encostada, ele sabia que Saga viria.

Encostou-se na parede onde poderia espiar pelo vão. O quarto era grande, uma enorme janela de frente para as ruas iluminadas estava aberta deixando o vento fresco entrar, e provavelmente se um dos vizinhos tivesse a janela aberta ouviria também. Uma cômoda preta sem nada em cima, a cama era de metal também preto, uma poltrona escura de couro. Ao lado da cama uma cabeceira combinando com o resto do quarto.

Um homem idêntico a si estava com uma camisa branca totalmente aberta, expondo o peito nu coberto de marca de chupões.

Ainda estava vestido e encostava seu amante na parede. Um rapaz igualmente alto, forte, tinha suas calças sendo puxadas com violência e sua camisa sem um botão. Sofria ataques em seu pescoço forte e este gemia e se contorcia.

Mordidas leves deixavam a pele vermelha. Kanon esfregava seu corpo fazendo com que as ereções se roçassem sob as calças.

Suas mãos por dentro da camisa arranhava as costas de Kanon. Que por sua vez conseguira arrancar as incômodas calças.

Colocou a mão por dentro da roupa íntima de seu amante, desceu até os testículos e subiu novamente para a ereção, com o polegar, alisou a ponta. Apertou-a de leve.

-Ahh você me deixa louco, Kanon. Ahh- gritou ao sentir seus mamilos serem abocanhados.

Do lado de fora, Saga ainda observava. Seu irmão gêmeo arrancou o resto de suas próprias roupas e seu amante tinha o rosto vermelho e a respiração acelerada. Saga sentiu que suas calças lhe apertavam.

Imaginou-se no lugar do amante, com seu corpo sendo beijado e lambido de uma forma selvagem. Afrouxou a gravata e abriu um pouco a camisa e passou os dedos pelos seus próprios mamilos, levemente apertou a ponta e a outra mão abriu um botão da calça.

Não tirou os olhos do quarto.

Kanon agora percorria seu corpo com a língua fazendo seu amante gritar ainda mais e se contorcer.

-Ahh, para de me torturar- gritou nervoso- vai logo.

Kanon não obedeceu, desceu a boca até a coxa e deu uma mordida forte na parte interna, passou para a outra coxa e voltou para a barriga.

-Vai logo, me chupa.

Novamente ele não obedeceu, voltou ao pescoço e à orelha e desceu novamente para as coxas.

Até que o amante se irritou, puxou seus cabelos para trás fazendo- o abrir a boca e enfiou seu pênis.

Kanon sorriu, adorava fazer os outros perderem o controle, lambeu a extenção toda lentamente e chupou a cabeça com força, com a mão acareciava as bolas e a outra apertava seus mamilos.

Parou um pouco e olhou para cima.

-Julian, Julian, impaciente. Ai-tinha seu cabelo puxado para trás novamente, agora o amante se enfiara por inteiro na sua boca, pedindo silenciosamente para fazerem logo.

Kanon abocanhou e chupou com força. Começou com movimentos rápidos com a cabeça.

Julian movimentou o corpo com ele, controlando a velocidade que queria, sua mente estava vazia, só pensava no rapaz em sua frente chupando-o vorazmente.

-Ahhh ahhhh, assim, me chupa gostoso.- ele apertava os olhos, suas mãos estavam totalmente eroladas nos cabelos azuis.

Kanon desceu sua mão até sua própria ereção e passou a se masturbar.

Saga olhou a cena e sua mão entrou ousadamente pela sua cueca, procurando sua cabeça.

Julian aumentou a velocidade, assim como a cabeça de Kanon, e sua própria masturbação.

O pênis pulsava, não aguentaria muito, ele gemia alto e sua respiração cada vez mais rápido, mais rápido.

-Vai, forte ahh, mais forte desgraçado, chupa essa mer**. AHHHHHHHH

Em um espasmo forte despejou tudo na boca do outro que continou o movimento com a língua devagar, até que parasse de pingar.

Julian olhou para Kanon e sorriu. Ele ainda se tocava com força, agora estava sentado no chão.

-Vai- disse se aproximando de sua orelha- quero ver você gozar gostoso.-lambeu seu pescoço e desceu a boca até o mamilo rijo, lambendo e chupando.

Kanon se contorceu, não estaria longe agora, acelerou.

-Ahhhhhhh- gozou em sua própria mão e acabou espirrando em sua barriga e em Julian.

Julian segurou Kanon pelo pulso, levantando-o e beijando sofregamente, sentindo seu próprio sabor. Empurrou-o sem delicadeza para a cama king-size, fazendo com que Kanon caísse de quatro sobre os lençóis de seda azul.

Prontamente abriu as pernas mostrando sua entrada. Julian passou a língua nos lábios, aquele garoto sabia provocar.

Um delicioso estalo em suas nádegas fortes ecoou pelo apartamento e Julian mordeu o outro lado. Passeou com a língua até chegar onde queria.

Kanon gemeu alto.

A língua entrava e saía deixando o rapaz louco de prazer. Ele apertava os lençóis entre os dedos e ofegava rápido. Não resistiu e novamente começou a se masturbar. Virou o rosto de leve e viu seu irmão gêmeo, trocaram olhares silenciosos.

Saga viu seu irmão se tocar pela segunda vez, já tinha gotas saindo pela cabeça de seu próprio membro e com uma das mãos apertava seu mamilo com força. O dedão passou lentamente sobre a cabeça de seu pênis e começou a acelerar. Sentiu sua própria respiração acelerar e se esforçou ao máximo para não fazer nenhum barulho.

Julian já estava duro novamente e se posicionou atrás de Kanon, invadiu-o com tudo fazendo Kanon gritar de dor.

-Gosta? – riu maliciosamente.-ahh, apertado.

Sentiu que venceu as barreiras imposta pelo corpo de seu amante quando chegou até o fundo e Kanon gritou novamente. As estocadas começaram a aumentar.

-Ahh como seu C* é apertado, gostoso.

Aos poucos Kanon foi se acostumando com a invasão e a dor se tornou aliada ao prazer.

Julian não media esforços, oras, não estava a comer uma menininha, e seus instintos selvagens gritavam para ir mais e mais forte.

Gemeram, gritaram.

O som que saía de suas garganas se misturava com o rangido da cama e o barulho dos corpos suados se chocando.

Saga acelerou também, era impossível assistir aquilo e não se deliciar. Sorriu malignamente quando tirou seu pênis para fora da calça e passou a se masturbar com mais força, mais vontade.

-Ahh Kanon- Kanon havia abaixado a parte da frente de seu corpo para se equilibrar e voltou a se masturbar, sentiu o invasor pulsar, quente, dentro de si.

Julian deitou-se sobre ele para alcançar sua boca e enfiou o dedo nela, Kanon logo passou a lambêlo e chupá-lo como se estivesse fazendo com o pau de Julian.

Saga não tirava os olhos da cena, a mão que estiver nos mamilos entraram pela calça também, acareciando seus testículos, suas mãos estavam rápidas e apertavam com força e a visão de seu gêmeo pervertido o excitava por demais.

-Ahh- um gemido baixo escapou de sua boca quando acelerou ainda mais, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça e com a outra passou a percorrer a extenção, rápido rápido, seu corpo pedia com urgência. –Ahhmmm-sentiu um espasmo forte e tentou segurar com a mão um pouco, algumas gotas escorriam para o chão.

Olhou para seu irmão.

A dança frenética continuava, Kanon não pensava em nada, estava embriagado de prazer. Julian tinha na mente apenas uma coisa : chegar ao ápice.

Não enchergava mais nada, seu corpo se movimentava sozinho com força e Kanon se empurrou para trás junto.

Kanon passou a se masturbar com mais velocidade quando sentiu que ia gozar, ia para frente e para trás com o corpo. Julian agora o segurava pela cintura o puxando mais e mais.

Foi quando Kanon não aguentou mais, com um grito, um jato forte saiu.

Julian não demorou muito, acelerou e estocou mais forte quando uma última vez, entrou até o fim.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHH- e um líquido quente preencheu Kanon.

Julian esperou até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal para sair de dentro.

Com uma toalha se limpou jogando-a sobre o amante. Percorreu o quarto catando suas peças de roupa e vestindo-as. Sem ao menos dizer uma palavra, pegou um maço de dinheiro e jogou sobre Kanon.

-Amanhã, mesmo horário.

Kanon riu deitado de bruços na cama. O líquido de Julian ainda escorria e Saga entrou no quarta e deu um tapa em sua bunda nua.

-Exibicionista.

-Não gostou do que viu?

Saga se aproximou colocando a mão suja de seu próprio sêmem perto do rosto de seu irmão.

-O que você acha que é isso?

Kanon olhou maliciosamente, puxou a mão de seu irmão e lambeu, limpando-a.

-Hmm, o seu é ainda mais gostoso.

-E se ele me visse?

-Você entrava na brincadeira oras.

-Talvez outro dia.

-Amanhã.

-Porquê?

-Não o ouviu? Ele vem amanhã.

A língua de Kanon o excitava, ela brincava entre os dedos e fazia movimentos de sexo ora quando chupava um por um. Saga tremeu.

-Porquê faz isso? Não precisa ahh de dinheiro.

-Foi você que me expulsou de casa oras- chupava indo para cima e para baixo, lambeu a mão e o pulso, seus olhos estavam sempre no encontro dos irmãos.

-Volte, Kanon, quero você comigo.

-Não faço programas por dinheiro, você sabe, gosto de sentir que tenho poder. E, descubro muitas coisas, como Julian te desejar. Se não o desejasse não viria até mim todas as noites me comer gritando seu nome.

-Ele não gritou meu nome.

-Não, hoje ele estava aqui comigo, Kanon, mas quando se oferece para mim, é Saga que ele grita.

Saga abraçou o irmão nu.

-Volte, largue essa vida, Kanon, volte a ser meu.

-Eu sou seu, meu amado irmão- passou a mão pelo seu rosto- mas não sou apenas seu.

-...

-Venha, vou tomar um banho e terminaremos essa conversa.

-Não- empurrou o irmão para baixo-quero você assim, cheio, quero misturar o meu com o dele.

Kanon riu e virou-se de barriga para cima. Saga extremeceu, mesmo sendo idênticos, Saga desejava o corpo de Kanon terrivelmente e ao ver que sua ereção estava novamente em pé não resistiu.

Saga se despiu, viu o irmão deitado na cama se tocando e chamando por ele.

-Ahh Saga, venha, meu irmão, venha- tocou-se por dentro também, se contorcia.

Saga sabia o que ele fazia e logo se tocava também.

-Ah Saga, Saga ahh.

Logo Saga subiu na cama, beijou o irmão com força agarrando-o apertando-o e esfregando seus corpos. Apenas um roçar e já estava tão ereto quanto poderia estar. Os dois suavam com o atrito, mas Saga não se importou, Kanon agarrou as barras da cabeceira enquanto seu irmão se apertava e se movimentava com força.

Invadiu rapidamente, seus desejos eram mais fortes e Kanon agarrou o pescoço do irmão. Ambos sentaram agora e Saga puxou seu gêmeo para seu colo o forçando a cavalgar.

-Mais forte Kanon, vai, me mostra o que você sabe fazer.

Seus corpos batiam com força e a cama se movimentava. Saga novamente levantou puxando o irmão para ficarem em pé agora, ele o escorou na parede segurando o em seu colo e jogando o para cima e para baixo. Soltou-o e o virou de frente para a parede.

Kanon empinou a bunda, fazendo Saga se cegar de prazer ao invadir. Segurou o irmão pela cintura e o puxava enquanto se empurrava.

-Ahh Saga, eu te amo ahhhh

Saga mordeu suas costas com força arrancando um pouco de sangue.

-Também amo você, irmãozinho, hmm, ah.

Saga saia por completo e entrava novamente e novamente foram a cama. Agora Kanon de bruços na cama com as pernas para fora e Saga invadindo-o com uma perna de joelhos e outra dobrada e continuaram nesse posição, com intensidade.

-Ahh Saga, eu vou... ah

-Eu também, Kanon, hm, goza comigo- acelerou e estocou com força até sentir que morreria de tanto prazer.

Juntos movimentaram-se rápido, com força, o suor escorria por suas peles e estavam vermelhos. Com um grito, juntos, chegaram ao orgasmo, o interior de Kanon agora estava completamente melado, assim como sua cama.

Saga sentiu-se acalmar até sair daquela posição, quando saiu de dentro de Kanon viu o líquido branco escorrendo por sua coxa.

-Venha amanhã, Saga.

Ele levantou em silêncio e foi em direção ao banheiro. Logo seguido por seu irmão, é, começariam novamente.

.xXx.

É, iria novamente à casa de Kanon, no mesmo horário, seria igual, todas as vezes que Kanon queria ser assistido. Saga era tão pervertido quanto seu irmão, mas jamais assumira isso. Como dono de sua empresa não podia mostrar sua verdadeira face, ainda mais quando seu irmão era um puto, conhecido. Por isso o expulsara de casa, por mais que amasse não seria aceito pela sociedade.

Mas não era isso que ele queria, não, Saga queria seu irmão, Saga queria jogos de sexo, por isso finjia-se de indignado perante aos sócios, mas a verdade é que gostava de seu irmão se vender.

Na noite seguite, foi até lá novamente, no mesmo horário. Quando chegou já estavam nus. Kanon algemado de bruços na cama, Julian ria enquanto o mordia e beijava.

Sádico.

Mas Saga também era, e quando assistia seu irmão ter seu corpo coberto por chantilly começou a se masturbar.

Porém, dessa vez não conseguiu se esconder, tropeçou e bateu na porta. Ainda estava vestido, mas sua excitação estava aparente nas calças italianas.

Julian pulou, imediatamente procurou algo para se vestir e tentar correr.

Saga riu, segurou Julian pelo pulso e o puxou para perto de si.

-Quer dizer que meu maior rival come meu irmãozinho.

Furioso, Julian tentou socar Saga, em vão, rapidamente teve seu pulso torcido para trás e foi jogado na cama, sobre Kanon.

Saga se despiu e foi em direção aos dois, passou a língua na nuca de Julian que se arrepiou.

-Quer brincar comigo também?

Durante alguns momentos Julian se assustou, mas logo percebeu, era isso, sua maior fantasia estava prestes a acontecer.

Olhou para ereção de Saga, soltou Kanon e o colocou de quatro na cama. Ele encaixou-se perfeitamente no buraco de Kanon e Saga, em pé, atrás de si começou a invasão.

Os três corpos se chocavam agora juntos, suor, gritos, gemidos, arfavam. Julian mordia os lábios, era melhor do que imaginava, sempre sonhou em ser tomado por Saga e delirava todas as vezes que comia Kanon.

Não aguentaria muito tempo, em um grito encheu o interior de Kanon.

Kanon parou a dança maliciosa e virou-se para cima.

-Vamos ver o quanto você aguenta, Julian.

Puxou seu amante para um beijo quente e deitou na cama, fazendo Julian sentar em seu quadril invadindo-o como sempre fora, de uma só vez, Julian gritou de prazer.

Saga logo percebeu o que seu irmão queria e se posicionou atrás de Julian.

-Cabe mais um?- com dificuldade empurrou-se para dentro de Julian sentindo a ereção de seu gêmio e sua brigarem por um espaço.

Julian apertou os olhos com força, achou que seria dividido em dois. Ainda era apenas o começo, apenas a cabeça de ambos estava dentro. Suas mãos estavam vermelhas de tanto apertar o tecido entre os dedos e serrou os dentes.

Kanon também gritava e arfava, mas de prazer, era muito bom sentir-se dentro daquele buraco apertado, ainda mais com seu irmão roçando em si.

Os gêmeos forçaram-se mais um pouco para dentro. Era difícil conter o desejo de entrar de uma só vez ouvindo Julian sofrer e gostar.

Logo ele se acostumou e se movimentou lentamente, descendo devagar, já não gritava mais de dor, pela primeira vez sentira dois dentro dele, e isso era mais do que ele podia sonhar. Era apaixonado por Saga, mas também por Kanon, adorava estar com Kanon à noite e quando era tomado, imaginava seu gêmeo, agora ambos de uma só vez era como se não tivesse mais além para ir.

Os movimentos eram lentos, também não tinha como ir mais rápido, Kanon desceu a mão para a ereção de Julian que agora só sentia prazer e nada mais.

Era delirante, os três juntos.

Kanon puxou os cabelos longos de Julian para perto de si fazendo-o deitar e beijou-le fogosamente os lábios e sugou a língua.

-Hmmm-gemeu entre os lábios.

Julian involuntariamente apertou-se e fez com que os gêmeos gemessem alto.

-Saga..ahh..-Kanon estava vermelho, ofegante- ahh seu pau é tão bom.

-Ahh-Julian não conseguia segurar seus gemidos.

-Saga..meu irmão, eu vou- sua ereção pulsava e sentia a do irmão igualmente no limite.

Kanon foi, soltando seu líquido quente. Saga sentiu seu pênis enchacado pelo sêmem do seu irmão e chegou no limite, era uma sensação inigualável, gozou logo depois.

Julian que era masturbado rapidamente foi logo depois, em um grito, apertando os irmãos dentro de si.

.xXx.

-Terei que pagar a mais pelos dois?

-Só se você for embora- Saga puxou seu novo amante para perto de si, nu, o cheiro do sexo impreguinado em seu corpo.

-O que tem em mente?

Kanon levantou da cama com um olhar felino, andou até o banheiro para virar-se no final.

-Temos a noite toda.- foi logo seguido.

.xXx.

_Olá flores._

_Eu aqui, com mais um lemon, estou me acostumando a escrever, mas mesmo assim não digo que estou com 100% de satisfação._

_Bem a questão é: afinal eu me divirto, certo? E é isso que conta, não?_

_Se você (teve a coragem) leu até aqui, por favor deixem uma review, para criticar, elogiar ou dizer olá, sério, eu agradeceria, com críticas construtivas irei melhorar minhas escrita, e acho (espero) que tenham outras leitoras que, assim como eu, adoram uma perversãozinha homo ._

_Bem, até a próxima _

_Freedom_


End file.
